Surprising Discoveries
by Writes with Block
Summary: Spoilers for manga volume 17. You have been warned. Sorata learns something surprising about Arashi.


**Surprising Discoveries**

_By: Writes with Block_

Sorata sighed heavily. Tucking one hand under his head, he continued to stare up at the stars, wishing for some kind of sign.

"I could really use your help old man," he said and scowled at the silent stars. His mind drifted back, as it always did, to that day in the hospital. That wonderful day in the hospital.

He'd committed every detail to memory. Her puffy, tired eyes. The tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. The sweet trembling in her voice. The feel of her little fingers on his as she'd grasped his hand gently.

A broad smile graced Sora's face as he came to his favorite part of the memory. His fingers buried in her fragrant hair. Her soft lips pressed ever so gently against his. She gasped, surprised by his bold move, and he'd had to resist the urge to deepen the kiss. He didn't think he'd survive if she bashed him on the head in retaliation. He'd kept the kiss light, barely brushing his lips against hers, until she gently broken contact.

Any disappointment he'd felt disappeared when she glanced up at him. She was blushing heavily, her cheeks red, and her eyes were wide with surprise. Her bottom lip had trembled and Sorata had run the thumb of his good hand over it gently before falling back onto the bed, exhausted and elated at the same time.

"Sorata-san," she'd whispered, her voice unsteady.

"Yeah babe?" he'd replied. Sitting up for so long had worn him out and he struggled against the drowsiness, not willing to loose this moment.

"Go to sleep," she'd answered and stood.

"Nee-chan?" he'd breathed, mostly asleep.

"I'm going to call the others," was her reply and then she'd left the room.

Sorata sighed heavily and rolled over on his side. It had been weeks since he'd been released from the hospital and returned to the mansion and Arashi was acting as cold as ever, if not more so.

"I just can't figure you out nee-chan," Sora whined, rolling back and forth on the roof. "You won't even let me hold your hand. Its not fair," he pouted, sitting up and resting his chin on his knees. "She's such a babe."

He sobered suddenly, gazing into the quiet night. 'Something must be bothering her,' he thought seriously. 'Maybe...maybe she doesn't want to feel anything for me. Maybe I really am just a burden to her. Whatever it is, she's going to tell me. I won't give her a choice.'

Springing to his feet, he exclaimed, "Tonight she will be mine!" before laughing maniacally at the sky.

Arashi sneezed quietly, startling herself.

"Are you coming down with a cold Arashi-san?" Yuzuriha asked, looking up from her text book.

"I don't think so," Arashi replied before sneezing again.

"Then someone must be talking about you," the younger girl giggled. "Maybe Sora-chan?"

"Why would Sora be talking about Arashi-san?" Kamui asked, looking so genuinely confused that Yuzuriha burst into peels of laughter.

Kamui turned his puzzled gaze on Arashi, who sneezed yet again. "Maybe you should go lie down, Arashi-san," he said quietly, unsure how to show his concern for his friend's health.

"I think I will." Gathering her things, she stood, saying a quiet good night as she walked out of the room. She was almost to her room when Sora came barreling down the hall, nearly crashing into her.

"Sorata-san," she exclaimed, half surprised, half exasperated.

"Nee-chan! I was coming to find you and here you are! It must be fate," he sighed, holding a hand over his heart.

"I was going to bed," Arashi said, her words a clear dismissal.

Sora ignored her tone. "I wanted to talk to you Nee-chan," he said seriously, his eyes pleading with her silently. When she didn't move away he continued, "Are you okay, Nee-chan?"

Arashi blinked, surprised. She'd been expecting him to ask for a date, or a kiss, or her hand in marriage. Asking after her well-being was completely unexpected. "I am fine," she answered. "Thank you Sorata-san."

Sora smiled at her and it wasn't his normal goofy smile. It was gentle and kind and loving. "I'm glad," Sora said softly, touching her cheek. "But I don't believe you. Something is bothering you. You aren't as easy to read as Kamui but I can tell. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me."

'How does he know?' Arashi wondered. 'How does he always know?'

"Are you angry because I kissed you?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Did you not mean what you said and don't know how to tell me?"

"No!" Arashi nearly shouted. "That's not it. I...I...told you how I feel," she whispered.

"You told me but you act like nothing changed. You don't let me hold you or kiss you," Sora whispered back, leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not sure which to believe, your actions or your words."

Arashi gazed up at him and, to her surprise, felt tears well in her eyes. What was it about this man that made her feel so much all the time? Why did she want to tell him everything, explain herself to him in a way she never had before? 'I can tell him anything but not this. Its too...its too...' She was distracted from her thoughts when he leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. Almost against her will, Arashi started to lean against him, standing on her toes to reach him better. Maybe...maybe just this once...

Sorata sighed softly, feeling her lean into him. 'Victory is mine!' he crowed mentally, only to have Arashi dart away from him. "Nee-chan?" he asked, perplexed. He was surprised to hear a gasping sound escape her. "Don't cry nee-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry." He reached out to touch her shoulder and she darted away from him again. "What did I do nee-chan?"

Hic!

'What was that?' Sora wondered, looking around them. 'It almost sounds like...'

Hic!

"Hiccups?" Sora asked outloud.

"Yes Sorata-san," Arashi mumbled. "Hiccups."

"Hiccups?" Sorata repeated, completely confused. "I don't have the hiccups."

"Not you," Arashi scowled. "Me."

"You? You have the hiccups?" Sora scratched the back of his head. "What's going on here, nee-chan? I'm confused."

Arashi sighed. "When I get, hic, nervous I get the, hic, hiccups," she explained, waiting for his reaction. When he said nothing, she continued, "That's why I wouldn't let you...hic...You make me...hic..."

"I make your nervous?" Sorata laughed gleefully. "I make my beautiful, sexy Nee-chan nervous!"

"Good night," Arashi huffed and stormed down the hallway. She was halted by Sora's arm slipping around her waist and pulling her back against him. "If you don't let me go Sorata-san," she warned.

"Sora," he murmured against her hair. "Call me Sora."

"Let go, Sorata-san."

"No, no Nee-chan. I said I'd hold you 'til the end of my life and I mean it."

"Sorata!"

"Maa, maa babe. The best way to get over being nervous is to get comfortable. And right now I'm very comfortable." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her soft scent. He snuggled her against his chest, holding her tightly. "You called me Sorata, nee-chan. A little bold, don't you think?" Sora laughed as she tensed in his arms and pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. "Relax Arashi."

She did as he asked, slowly relaxing in his arms and leaning back against him. He was loud and often annoying but he could be sweet too and observant. 'He's not so bad,' Arashi decided, turning in his arms and standing on her toes to kiss him. 'But he'll regret it if he laughs again.'

Hic!

"Hee hee hee. Ow! Ow! Nee-chan! That hurts!"

Finis

This is my first X/1999 fic and I'm worried about my characterization. Sora's character is easy but Arashi is very difficult. Hopefully I got it pretty close. Most Sora/Arashi fics out there are sad and depressing so I decided to wrte something fun and fluffy. I almost feel like there's not enough fluff in here. Oh well...I can always write another one later. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
